


A Little Bit Curious

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Background Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Life in Storybrooke was a happy routine for the Golds... until a yellow bug arrived in town.





	

Waiting for her husband to join her in bed was the only part of their routine that hadn't been upset in the last weeks. She had known that marriage to the mayor meant that Gold would devote several hours of his day to their town, leaving her to fend for herself at home, but in the last couple of months Storybrooke had turned out to bring up surprise after surprise that required Gold's direct supervision.

That meant that she barely saw her husband anymore. Their elaborate breakfasts together were a thing of the past, and even their weekends were constantly invaded by urgent phone calls and last-minute meetings that more often than not had Gold out of their house as long as in a weekday.

Marriage had never seemed such a lonesome road, and the worst was the slowly growing suspicion that Gold didn't mind.

In her less stellar moments, she blamed Emma White.

While searching for clues about her parents, Emma had managed to trip into several volatile situations. Most of the outcomes had been positive: children reunited with their parents, a suicide attempt talked down from the bell tower, and two lovers reuniting being among the most popular; but other instances had involved proof that the sheriff's deputy had been taking bribes, and most notoriously, the unmarked grave in the woods that had turned out to contain the rests of Cora Mills.

Gold had been incensed over that one.

Murder had never come up during his mayoralty. That it was the mother of the richest and most beloved citizen in Storybrooke was an added headache that had kept Gold tense and remarkably moody.

Even now there was a frustrated scowl on his face, as if the night had sneaked on him and he regretted having to put his work on hold as a concession for sleep. The last weeks had brought an edge to her husband. She did what she could to make his time at home comfortable, but she felt helpless as Gold kept putting in longer hours at the office.

"Bad day?" she asked softly, wincing in sympathy as Gold practically wrenched the tie from around his throat.

He grumbled in response. Then paused to glance at her. Sighed. He shook his head, dropping his hands to his sides. The loosened tie hung sadly over his chest, forgotten, and she fought the impulse to get off the bed and help him divest himself of his three piece suit.

He had not enjoyed her attempt a few weeks ago, and she could take a hint.

"What is it this time?" she pressed. 

Usually she would have left him to his silence, but marriage couldn't be about waiting at home and then have her husband ignore her and expect to be ignored back. They had already lost most of their chances for intimacy in the chaotic schedule that had been imposed on the mayor's office lately. Gold left early in the morning, often leaving her mid-preparation of their breakfast and muttering a breezy apology as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into town.

It had been embarrassing to have no idea of her own husband's actions as of late, or of who kept close to him so often even uninvolved parties had noticed, until Ms. Mills had oh so helpfully pointed out what an outstanding job their mayor did at welcoming the newcomer.

"It's Miss White again, isn't it?" she asked, beating down the irrational flare of jealousy. She had no doubt that Gold was true to her. Cheating was as alien to him as showing his cards openly; but a relationship couldn't stay strong based on loyalty only. She missed their conversations, and even if he'd never touch Emma White in an improper manner, she was still envious of the amount of time another woman spent with her husband while her case was open. "Any leads about her missing parents?"

Gold stalled by folding pants and hanging his jacket into their closet, leaving shirt and undershirt draped over the back of the conveniently placed chair before they went to the laundry basket. He took his time choosing a pajama set, comfortable in his underwear.

Gold had never been particularly forthcoming with information, but this was ridiculous. It was as if he expected that his silence would drive her to forget the line of questioning.

As if she was that easily manipulated.

She took a deep breath, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It _had_ been a long time since his work had interested her at all. "Well?"

"We have learned nothing new," he admitted. "Yet."

The confidence in that last word gave her pause. Between the two of them, she would have figured he'd be the first to give up on the impossible task of retracing the fate of two strangers who'd made a stop in Storybrooke years ago. "What makes you so sure there'll be a clue to their whereabouts in town?" she asked, sincerely curious. "Even their daughter admits she came here on a hunch. They must be long gone."

The corner of his mouth lifted. It wasn't a smile. "Nobody leaves Storybrooke, sweetheart."

Her brow furrowed. "They obviously didn't settle here, or someone would have spoken up by now."

"It's a big town."

"Not that big!" she protested. "And gossip cuts a blaze trail even to those who live outside Storybrooke proper. I'm sure everybody has already heard about the girl in the yellow bug, turning every stone in her path for a clue about her parents. If they knew anything, they would have told if only to avoid that the girl pries in their business too."

Gold chuckled. "Emma is stubborn," he said, giving an exasperated shake of his head. "I have no doubt she'd come back kicking and screaming even if I sent Dove to escort her to the town line."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew when her husband was folding a true compliment between layers of apparent disapproval. "That doesn't mean she's right," she told him.

"There's the postcard," he answered. "So there's no doubt David and Mary White stayed in town three years ago. It's a matter of time to pick up the thread of their whereabouts."

"And what if...?" 

But she couldn't bring herself to say it. As long as they didn't know why the couple had never returned to their home and their kids in New York, even thinking of their probable deaths felt like a disservice.

"That's probable," Gold allowed without the need to spell out her thoughts. "But having raised such a remarkable young woman, it seems unlikely they would have given up without a fight. I remain hopeful."

Not for the first time, she wondered whether he had a personal interest in the case. There had been little need for the mayor to be involved in what amounted to a police investigation, but Gold had declared the Sheriff had enough on his plate with his deputy suspended pending investigation and had stepped in.

"Sometimes," she said musingly, "you sound as if you knew them."

Gold turned to her, studying her for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and let out a little laugh. "Do I?" he asked rhetorically. "I assure you, my love. I've never set sight on them in this world." 

 

The End  
28/01/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
